Pyre
Profile "I like the pretty lights." Pyre is calm and collected, until fire is involved. At that point, he becomes a cackling, dangerous pyromaniac. Easily distracted by fire and flame, can stare at it for hours. His solution to just about any issue involves setting the source of the problem on fire. His left forearm has a built in flamethrower, capable of firing a stream of fire of temperatures exceeding ten thousand degrees centigrade in a 200 meter long stream. In A-10b Thunderbolt mode he is equipped with napalm bomb racks, and a high velocity machine gun. His armour is composed of a glossy black ceramic, rendering him nearly impervious to heat and flame. It is, however, comparatively brittle, and is susceptible to kinetic impacts. Also, in robot form, the storage tanks for hisflamethrower are somewhat exposed and are at risk of breaching in combat. Skills: Fire Control, Manners, and Pyrotechnics History Pyre was first commissioned as a Fire Control support unit, his design based on the mass produced Seeker model, with some minor alterations to his armour to allow him to withstand the extreme temperatures he would encounter in the pursuit of his duties. In addition, his programming was altered in what was thought to be a minor way: He would have no fear of fire. All was well and good, at first. However, Pyre became more and more fascinated with flames, and less concerned with putting them out. Recognizing that perhaps this wasn't entirely a bad thing, High Command decided to have him altered yet again. His pyramid jet's engines were replaced with fan jets, to allow a lower flight ceiling and cruising speed, without sacrificing overall top speed or maximum altitudes. However, this was at the cost of acceleration. More importantly, his standard issue weapons were removed, and his right forearm was replaced with a high powered flame thrower. A conversion system was installed to alter energon into a liquid fuel, stored in tanks on his back. This had more an effect on him than anticipated. His fascination with fire quickly became an obsession. And questions as to the wisdom of his remaining on the front lines were raised. Before anything could be done, however, his squad was set to guard a refinery at the edge of Decepticon territory, keep it out of the Autobots hands at all costs. When the Autobots did attack in force, when it looked like they were going to be overrun... Pyre did what came naturally. He set the place ablaze. Unfortunately, he had not been informed that re-enforcements were almost there. The refinery, the Autobots, and most of the Decepticon squad were incinerated in the resulting explosion. Pyre, with his heat resistant armour, survived relatively unscathed. While he did, technically, follow orders, he was de-commissioned as punishment for his actions, his laser-core removed and placed in stasis. Largely forgotten until recently when the Decepticon main computer brought up his punishment detail as complete, and scheduled him for re-construction. Notes Logs Players Category:Decepticon Category:OC